1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments generally relate to a Graphical User Interface (GUI) providing method, and a display apparatus and a three-dimensional (3D) image providing system using the same. More specifically, apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a GUI providing method for changing settings for a 3D image, and a display apparatus and a 3D image providing system using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Three-dimensional (3D) stereoscopy is adopted in various fields such as information communication, broadcasting, medical care, educational training, military, gaming, animation, virtual space, computer aided drafting (CAD), and industrial technology. Furthermore, 3D stereoscopy is regarded as a core technology of next-generation 3D stereoscopic multimedia information communication, which is commonly used in various fields.
In general, humans perceive relative depths using thickness variations of lenses based on a location of an object being perceived, an angle difference between both eyes and the object, location and shape differences of the object perceived by two eyes, a time difference according to movement of the object, psychology, and effect from memories.
Among them, binocular disparity resulting from a horizontal separation of about 6˜7 cm between two eyes is an important factor in the stereoscopic sense. A person perceives the object with the angle difference because of the binocular disparity such that the two retinal images are different images, and these two images are input to the brain through the retinas. The brain can create the original 3D stereoscopic vision by accurately combining the two images.
Stereoscopic image display apparatuses are categorized into a glass type using special glasses and a non-glass type that does not use special glasses. The glass type includes a color filter scheme which separates and selects the image using complementary color filters, a polarized filter scheme which separates left-eye and right-eye images by restricting light using a combination of orthogonal polarizing elements, and a shutter glass scheme which creates an illusion of a 3D image by alternately blocking the left eye and the right eye in correspondence with a synchronization signal projecting the left-eye image signal and the right-eye image signal on the screen.
The shutter glass scheme, which displays the image using the disparity of two eyes, perceives the relative depths of the image perceived at the different angles in the brain by synchronizing the image presentation of the display apparatus and the on/off state of the left-eye and right-eye lenses of the glasses.
Meanwhile, a user can change various settings for the stereoscopic image to smoothly view the stereoscopic image. However, related art settings for the stereoscopic image are very limited and.